


【艾利】生命旋律

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 双神设定, 架空, 艾利, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 我爱你，从见到你的第一眼开始，此后永生不会忘记。
Relationships: Eren Yeager/ Levi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【艾利】生命旋律

那两位，一个高大健壮，一个身材矮小，挤在太阳伞下的一张小圆桌边，手指上明晃晃两枚戒指，一黑一白。

你不敢相信你见到的景象，于是抱着餐盘一路快跑，几乎撞到老板。

中年人皱起眉，“嘿，你有什么毛——”

“你知道那是谁吗？”

他顺着你的手指看向太阳伞，“啊，”他转动眼珠，企图跟上年轻人的思绪，“一对儿gay夫妻？”

“哦不，天呐，”你擦掉额上的汗珠，小心翼翼挪动发软的双腿，“那是‘The Father’和‘The Mother’。”

中年人从镜片后看了看你，“给心理医生打电话，”他说，指着脑袋，“托马斯·沃利，你这里肯定有点儿问题。”

“托马斯·沃利。”太阳伞下，高个头的人将这名字重复，舌尖触碰牙齿，接着张开嘴，呼出一个轻笑，“这种家伙怎么在这？”

“谁知道。”他对面的人是个矮个子，大夏天裹在一件黑大衣里，衣领处伸出一根又细又长的脖子，皮肤僵白，整个人像刚刚从冰窖里捞出来，“他们有时候喜欢扮演‘天使在人间’。”

“那小家伙吓坏了。”

“你比他高出一个阶梯。”穿大衣的人说，“他当然怕你。”

“我想，不是这个问题。”高个子的人眨眨眼，“他显然怕我们打架，想象一下，一句话的功夫，boom，脚下这颗行星就没了——你没带刀吧，利威尔，或者枪？”

他对面的人不说话。

“哦你真的带了那些东西，”高个子的人咂舌，“老天，你到底认为我约你出来干什么？”

“一个善意的提醒，艾伦，我不想见到你，如果不是你影响我休息——”

“那时候你在哪儿？”

“在南极的冰面上睡觉。”利威尔冷哼一声，“在你将见面邀请用风暴带给我之前。”

“怪不得我那些风用了半年才找到你，等你移驾可真不容易。”艾伦招手，“汤米，两瓶啤酒——”

“一杯红茶。”

“认真的吗，”艾伦向利威尔展示他的短袖短裤，方形凉鞋，又指了指四周晒得健康、流淌汗水的一群褐色皮肤，“这一点也不符合气氛。”

利威尔脱掉大衣：干净整洁的白衬衫，单调的黑裤子和一双高档皮鞋，还有一条细致打结的领巾。

“哦，”艾伦妥协，“随你。我简直好奇，以前的日子里，有没有人误以为你是国王陛下？”

“女王。”

“抱歉？”

“那时候我把皮囊捏成女性的样子，二十世纪以前的男装糟糕透了。”

艾伦靠向椅子，抱起臂，饶有兴趣地打量他，“太可惜了，我错过一个美人。”

利威尔扬了扬眉，尽管他很久不曾听人讲话，但听一句恭维总没什么坏处。

“你还是女人的时候，除了服装，有没有尝试和小伙子做爱？”

“没有。”利威尔低头审视卖相不好的红茶和掉了碴的茶杯。

“和姑娘们？”

“当然没有。”利威尔抬起头，双眉开始聚拢，眼睛茫然上瞟，艾伦显然问了匪夷所思的问题，“我不可能和我的孩子上床。”

“首先，我需要纠正你，人类自己繁衍后代，除了第一对男女，他们已经和你没什么关系了。其次，”现在换成艾伦不可理喻地看着他了，“你当女人的时候，只用它挑了几件漂亮衣服，现在你把身体捏成男的，就只用来睡觉？”

利威尔放弃了尝试红茶的想法，他现在紧盯着艾伦，脸色一点点变得难看，“你该不会说——”

“啊，我尝试过，”冰镇啤酒令艾伦心情愉悦，“人类能带来美妙的性体验，男人和女人都是。”

“你碰了他们。”

“让我们换一种说法，我融入了他们。瞧瞧这些食物，电子产品，性爱，为什么不呢，我能在每一个闲暇时间为人类写赞美诗。”

“你可太会说漂亮话了，艾伦，你明知道有一天你会毁了他们。”

艾伦放下啤酒，手肘撑着桌面，望着沙滩边一对有一对伴侣，欢声笑语流过耳畔，刚刚满含笑意的灰眼睛一瞬间变得深沉悠远，“如果他们造成更大破坏，创造出更糟糕的秩序，我会的。”如果无节制扩张成为人类生活运行的新规律，镌刻规律的Father会由生命前进的保障变成物种毁灭的路牌，但在那之前——

“利威尔，”规律的铭刻者唤回造物神的注意，他凝望造物神纤尘不染的衣物，不见滴汗的面颊，将声音放得温和，敛去了轻飘飘的劣质玩笑，“你创造的生物如此精妙，他们创造了无数奇迹，你却不愿意花上一秒去感受一下。”

造物神只是注视茶杯，久到艾伦怀疑那茶杯里藏了什么秘密，利威尔才开口，“我没必要感受这些。”他将悄悄握拳双手藏在桌下，“我不能感受它。”

在第三代恒星还没诞生，甚至带来这场宇宙的大爆炸还没出现之前，他曾经看着每一个星球从沉寂变得热闹，从元素的荒漠变成智慧的高塔，但所有的星球走向共同的结局，或是天体间撞击与吞噬的宇宙规律带走生命栖息的根基，或是生物的猖獗破坏召来无一生还的大灭绝。当规律带走生命存在的一切痕迹，所有的生灵又变成漂泊的元素，天体上只有他的身影，怀念文明的痕迹，回想他触碰过的、生命们创造的微不足道的工具，胸腔压抑着痛彻心扉却不敢吐露的叹息。

生命灭绝的无休无止后，利威尔杀死了第一代规律神，那场杀戮导致惊天动地的爆炸，带来这新的宇宙。但新的宇宙产生了新的规律——无止无息的星际碰撞，利威尔根本无法为创造生命寻找一个稳定的天体，于是他吞噬了第二代规律神，希望将规律这把裁决之刀握在自己手里，令生命永久延续。这场小范围的破坏诞生了第三代恒星，在很长一段时间里，利威尔掌握了宇宙运行的规律，当他终于利用这些规律令地球达到生物孕育的环境，最原始的生物在地球上出现……他再度失败，第三代规律神艾伦，正坐在他对面。

利威尔太清楚这一切会怎么结束了，他的孩子们总会因为一些邪恶的规律灰飞烟灭。地球，飞禽走兽，花鸟虫鱼，这是他建造过的最稳定最丰富的生态系统；神鬼妖魔，灵魂肉体，这又是他设计过最精妙的意识循环。这一切欣欣向荣，生生不息，但利威尔屏蔽了自己触觉、嗅觉和味觉，他不需要再有一场几亿年的孤寂，来独自回想生命曾创造的奇迹。

“你创造了他们，利威尔，但你并不在乎他们。”

造物神绷直了身体，空气凝结了，他在发怒，几乎准备攻击——

“仅仅吊唁死亡并不是在乎，而是侮辱。他们那么努力的生活，你连他们存在时的成就都不愿意感受，当他们消失后，谁又稀罕你的那些痛苦？”

夏日的风仍在吹拂，女郎和小伙子放声谈笑，没谁知道刚刚一触即发的危险，除了捏一把冷汗的小天使托马斯。造物神睁着一双黯淡无神的眼睛，像一具做了防腐处理的尸体，尸体中困了数千亿年的悲伤故事。这些悲伤故事在尸体的躯壳里冲撞，撞击得如此厉害，以致于震动了尸体僵硬的眼皮。那眼皮跌了下来，又慢慢抬起，黯淡的双眼有了些情绪，尸体活了过来。

利威尔起了变化，双肩的线条变得放松，僵白的皮肤接受阳光，透出健康的粉色，渐渐的，额角在夏日的热量中泛起汗珠。他捧起茶，一小口一小口地喝，每一滴都在口中回味许久，要把这种微苦微涩的奇怪味道记一辈子。要是甜一点就好了，他拿起方糖，盯着那糖在茶杯中融化。

“我似乎说过头了，你这红茶大概要喝一年。”艾伦捻了捻下巴，“我其实给你安排了行程，我们可以去看一场电影，看看你那些人类宝宝怎么在荧幕上演滑稽剧，晚上吃一顿大餐。”

利威尔终于把目光从红茶上挪动，他眨了眨眼，“听起来你想和我约会。”

“纠正一下，我已经在和你约会了。”艾伦说，“首先，我要让你感受人类躯体的奥妙。”

“谢谢，我并不想去吃饭，我可不愿意想象排泄是什么感觉，况且出汗已经要把我折磨疯了。”

“但你在喝茶呀。”

“我会在喝完后就把人类的身体机能关掉。”

“别，我不能再忍受你浪费身体了。”艾伦探了探身体，“如果你不想吃东西，没问题，但你要和我看一场电影，随后，我一定要教会你享受性爱，天呐，你给予了这些生命多伟大的财富，你自己却不知道。”

“我再说一次，我不会和我的——”

“我没让你和人类做爱，”艾伦说，眨了一下眼睛，“我在建议你和我做爱。”

利威尔沉默，他专注地审视艾伦的脸颊，艾伦确信，造物神在研究他脑子是不是出了问题，皱眉思索后，利威尔说，“我不认为这星球承受得起。”

“关闭机能，用你的人类躯体，我想地球不会因为你的呻吟火山海啸。”

利威尔被艾伦的话气得脸上红了一阵儿，艾伦不打算告诉他，让造物神难得一见的生动样子被他吞进肚子好了。利威尔又去看红茶了，艾伦坐在对面默默呷着啤酒，他愿意慢慢地等，他已经看了这颗星球几十亿年，不差利威尔的这几秒。

利威尔喝完了红茶，开始用餐巾纸擦茶杯，擦完了茶杯，他又去研究桌布。这可太久了，太阳快落山了，利威尔还没给他答复。

“美人殿下，你是不是该说句话了？”艾伦晃了晃空酒瓶，“看电影，做爱，我们要赶时间。”

“我在犹豫。”

“犹豫要不要和我看电影？”

“犹豫要不要和你做爱。”

“哈，”艾伦手一松，酒瓶滑了下去，“你这是讨厌电影，还是喜欢劲爆？”

“如果我要感受人类的生活，就得从最直接的方式开始，”天知道，那些孩子们喜欢极了这件事，“但我没想好要不要——”

“犹豫可不如直接动手。”艾伦快速打了响指。

利威尔看了看周围，他们位于一间汽车旅馆，窗帘左边有油渍，右边烧掉一个洞，床单和地毯一股潮味，灯光是闷闷的橙红色，而艾伦，艾伦站在离他最近的地方，他的鼻子差点抵到艾伦的胸膛，规律神的皮肤上满是阳光和汗水的气息。

“这环境糟透了。”

“相信我，这是最适合做爱的房间。”

他们面对面站着，谁也没有下一步动作。

利威尔等了会儿，“你想要我上你吗？”

“啊，不，我不认为你有那种兴趣，况且你也不知道怎么做。”艾伦抬起手臂，握住利威尔的肩膀，“这么说你准备好了？”

“算是。”利威尔闷闷不乐，“我不能和你打架，”那样地球也许会爆炸，“我也不能杀你，”那或许宇宙又要重启了，“目前也不想回南极睡觉。”

他瞥着艾伦的手臂，这手臂出奇的结实（这家伙一定摄入人类食品过多），一瞬间有些恍惚，他从来憎恨规律神，和每一代规律神保持着要么不见面，要么杀死一方的关系，现在居然要和规律神尝试……

利威尔来不及想更多，艾伦已经开始吻他，得益于艾伦丰富的人类性爱经验，他无法从亲吻中分神。利威尔被艾伦顶到墙边，脑袋昏昏沉沉，上膛被艾伦的舌头顶得痒极了，那舌头一动，腰也跟着痒，双手被艾伦不断上前挤压的胸膛困住。这是一种又眩晕又无力的感受，他几乎要缺氧了，这就像一个阴谋，规律神一定是骗他成为毫无防备的人类形态好杀死他……艾伦离开了他的嘴唇，去亲吻额头，耳垂，宽厚的手掌抚上他的胸脯，隔着薄薄的衣物，摩挲乳尖，他喉咙中漏出一声又细又软的呻吟，那简直不像他的声音。那双手继续摩挲，他的腰也开始抖，整个身体不像是自己的了，他会在这双手掌下融化……

利威尔撑起手掌，猛地用力，艾伦弹出去，狠狠撞上墙壁。

“嘿，你不能突然关掉人类模式，”规律神坐到床上，咳了几下，揉揉肋骨，“真得感谢我不是人类......你怎么了？”

利威尔靠着墙，面色潮红，衣物虽扣得完整，但早已褶皱满布，他捏紧了拳头，闭上眼睛。

“呃……那不舒服吗？”

利威尔从牙缝里挤出话来，“不是。”他整理了一会儿语言，“但我无法适应这种感觉，没有力量，没有神力，那太脆弱了，就像……”就像下一秒便会死去。

下一秒便会死去，这正是人类和地球生命的生存方式，在与生命的赛跑中诞生文明与奇迹。

“但我……”利威尔蹙着眉向艾伦望去，“我似乎能理解人类为什么喜欢这件事了。”

“相信我，亲爱的，”艾伦说，“你连门都没碰到呢。”

“你还想继续？”

“为什么不呢，就因为你推了我一下？还是你现在想回南极睡觉了？”

利威尔摇了摇头，挤了一声自嘲的笑，“你不会对我这身体感兴趣。”

“这你说不准。”艾伦向他走去，拉着利威尔走向床边，按住利威尔的双肩，令他坐在床上。这床单过于潮了，在夏日的旅馆里泛出一股凉意。“我们这次慢慢来。”

利威尔轻哼一声，“我想象不出你为什么对和我上床这么执着。”

“关于这个，”艾伦去啄他的嘴角，“从我第一眼见到你，就想这么做了。”

他这次给予利威尔的吻又浅又轻，渐渐变得缠绵，当对方的身体重新被他紧紧搂在怀里，他的手指碰到那条领巾。

利威尔虚闭双眼，仰起头，任由他解开。

领巾下是一条刺目的伤口，足够深，若是落在人类的身上，早已毙命。

艾伦曾亲眼见证这道伤口如何出现在利威尔身上，但再次见到，即使隔了几亿年，依然触目惊心。

他虔诚地亲吻这道伤口，像一次朝圣，一场慰藉。

“这是……恐龙……”

利威尔在他的亲吻中颤抖，流失身体所有的力气。

那曾是利威尔最喜欢的生命，六千五百万年前，小行星撞击的规律带走了繁盛的种群。艾伦站在这颗星球之上，面对喷薄的岩浆，遮天的烟尘，和之后再看不到太阳的无数时光。利威尔在离他很远的地方，跪在残破的土地边，守着奄奄一息的生灵。当反鸟灭绝，绝大多数恐龙咽气，残存的一支向着今鸟进化，利威尔站起来，看向艾伦。他细瘦的脖颈上出现一条极深的伤口，但他面孔木然，眼睛未眨一下。

他抬起手，驱逐了规律神。

艾伦被他丢到荒芜的沙漠，废了好大力气才从流沙中爬出，但一如既往，利威尔避着他，他很难见到利威尔。除了因为进化的规律，或者某些弱肉强食的秩序，他站在灭亡物种的一端，利威尔站在另一端。艾伦无法为自己的工作挤出一句辩解，利威尔会用冰冷的双眼迎接他，并将他驱逐到下一个地方。

艾伦一颗一颗慢慢解开扣子，亲吻利威尔肩膀和手臂的伤口。奇虾，三叶虫，邓氏鱼……他每亲吻一处伤口，利威尔便念出那些孩子的名字，在亲吻和呻吟中叹息低语，每一声低语中是不复存在的魂灵，每一道伤口下是永不干涸的鲜血。

“我可以……？”

利威尔轻轻对他点头，艾伦一点点侧过利威尔的身体。

他终于见到了这道伤口，贯穿于利威尔的脊背，几乎重合了脊柱，深可见骨。那是他留下的伤口，是他在世界上留下的第一道痕迹。

长而狰狞的伤口边有一道浅疤。“这是厌氧菌？”

“My first born on this planet.”利威尔并不像在回答，这是一场祭奠与回溯，艾伦是他小心翼翼的帮助者。

当氧气霸占了天空，厌氧生物被赶至海底或火山口，大量的厌氧菌死去，有些存活至今，死去的厌氧菌群类留下浅疤。

当有氧生物打败厌氧生物，创造了生命运行的第一条新规律，艾伦·耶格尔，第三代规律神，从造物神的脊骨中撕裂而出。

造物神无法将生灵保护在稳定无变化的象牙塔里，生命与规律再次分离，只不过这一次，大量的规律由生命自己创造。

每当一条旧的规律被破坏，艾伦的身体便会出现一道伤疤，但生物和元素的运行总能带来新的规律，他适应这些，由这些创造，伤疤因新的规律愈合，他永远拥有健康光滑的躯体。但是利威尔，利威尔拒绝用新的生命去替代旧的那些，他的身上伤痕满布，记录一次又一次灭绝，每天都在对死亡的祭奠和对消亡生命的痛苦中度过。

艾伦记得第一次睁开眼时的事：他见到赤裸的、发抖的利威尔，背上一条深可见骨的伤口，汩汩而出的血在造物神的躯体上留下蜿蜒的红色花束。他看到布满哀愁与岁月的一双眼睛，蕴藏上亿年的光景，仿佛永远在哭泣。他看到一颗在身体的苦痛与精神的愤怒中跳动的虚弱心脏，每跳动一下就要耗费许多力气。

艾伦还什么都不懂，已因看到的这些而心痛，他想去抱一抱造物神的身体，也许这是最蹩脚的安慰，但还没等他迈出一步，说出一句话，利威尔便挣扎着伸出手，睁着一双刻满仇恨的眼睛将他驱逐远去。

直到艾伦经历了奥陶纪末、泥盆纪末、二叠纪末、三叠纪末和白垩纪末大灭绝，他才真正明白，那场分离，自己的存在与出现，对利威尔来说意味着什么。众多规律有助于生命的繁衍生息，但利威尔永远无法忘掉将生命杀死的那些。艾伦永远是利威尔那些孩子的死神，但他太想保护这颗小小星球了，这颗星球经不起任何一场爆炸，因而不敢也不能对艾伦采取任何行动。几十亿年，利威尔终于和艾伦和平共处，即使他们的见面从不频繁，也从不被期待。

现在，艾伦终于能拥抱这具身体，亲吻这条贯穿脊背的伤口，对那些苦痛给予最蹩脚的安慰，他需要让利威尔释放一些疼，哪怕是用人类的方式，这是他一直想做的事。

他捞起利威尔的双腿，这双腿的伤口繁多而密集，自从人类出现，并一步步完成进化，生物灭绝的速度逐渐加快，人类创造了、发现了很多规律，也将某些恶毒规律变得更加强大。艾伦清楚，利威尔的双腿已不如以前稳健，每迈出一步都伴着钻心剜骨的疼痛，利威尔像一只拒绝开口的美人鱼，在南极的冰面之下渴望溺亡。利威尔厌恶自相残杀，但艾伦明白——即使那些岁月里他还不存在——这一定不是利威尔第一次在他创造的星球上看到孩子们之间自相残杀。

艾伦终于挺了进去。利威尔在苦痛中颠簸，他半睁的眼睛等了这一刻许久，许久，让规律神撕碎自己，就像灭绝的规律撕碎那些孩子一样。再快一些，再疼一些，别停下，最好永远别停下。当快感终于来临，那是一个又一个消亡的文明，消亡的宇宙，消亡的星球，那些美好返回来，涌进他的身体，从他的呻吟中迸发很快。那些又消失不见，只剩残迹，在造物神永不消散的记忆里。

这是艾伦听过最美丽又最痛苦的呻吟，是对死的渴望和对生的乞求。他知道利威尔有时会离开地球，去那些已经消亡文明、不再存在生命的星球上，哀悼这个宇宙死去的孩子。他听到只有元素和风沙呼啸，只有臭烘烘的氨气和风暴的星球里，嘶哑痛苦的喊叫。那喊叫太小了，太小了，在广阔的宇宙中，一下就散了。但艾伦听到过，在这个即使不存在生命，也会有天体碰撞与时间流逝规律的宇宙里，他听到过。

他知道利威尔所有的悲伤，猜测利威尔所有的过往，即使未来有一天，宇宙中再无生命，利威尔已经消失，他作为规律仍会存在。在宇宙空洞寂静的时间尽头，他会记住利威尔存在过，记住这些文明和这些孩子们存在过。

艾伦不会忘记，上一次见面，他兴冲冲跑到在沙漠里麻痹自己的利威尔身边，告诉他，人类将爱与和谐变成了规律，刻进他的左心房。

那是利威尔第一次对他笑，那笑那么浅，那么虚弱。造物神的脸上，是等待太久，又不敢相信，因而连笑都不敢的一副表情。利威尔轻轻向他走去，踮起脚亲吻了他的额头。

但利威尔无法忘记，艾伦的右心室里被人类刻进另一条规律，战争。

于是利威尔抬起手，再次将他驱逐远去。

但是。但是，即使每一次见面都不愉快，即使你从来不想见到我——

没关系。

艾伦拥抱利威尔高潮过后疲软的身体，轻轻亲吻造物神的额头。

在宇宙空洞寂静的时间尽头，在生命消失，甚至你也消失的时间尽头，我依然会记得，我爱你。

我爱你，从我见到你的第一眼起，永生不会忘记。

他们在陈旧的汽车旅馆里拥抱良久，直到利威尔终于忍受不了床单的潮气，爬起来，磕磕绊绊地系衬衫扣子。

“这下汤米那天使不用担心我们毁灭星球了，”艾伦说，“虽然我不确定，如果他知道Mother和我睡了会不会哭。”

利威尔系串了一个扣子，懊恼地低头返工。哦，艾伦想，他绝对很享受和我做爱。规律神趁着利威尔返工的机会看向那片光洁的胸膛，那里还不曾留有伤口，如果会有，那估计是人类的位置。但他不打算如此开口：“你该对那些孩子们多一些信心。”

艾伦说：“那些家伙在我身上加了太多乱七八糟的运行规律，谁知道哪天会不会作出什么创举。没准他们学到Mother的手艺，在一个新的小星球上搬运自己和其他物种过去。”

利威尔从鼻子里溢出一声轻哼，“异想天开。”但他并不生气。造物神穿戴整齐，面庞透出健康的光泽，双眼熠熠生辉。

老天。艾伦目不转睛，利威尔看上去棒极了，像是会马上创造一些新的小家伙。他太漂亮了，等他走出去，人类追求者准会蜂拥而来，幸亏他不和孩子们谈恋爱，哈，这下他的选择只有我了。

利威尔重新环顾这家汽车旅馆，性爱果然令人昏头，它看起来不像第一眼那么脏乱破旧了。那个时候——艾伦撞击他，带他达到高潮的时候……他感到前所未有的无力，渺小，甚至想如此死去，和所有埋葬在宇宙星辰间的生命一起，但他活了下来，在温暖有力的臂膀里睁开眼睛，在他那些聪明的孩子建造的旅馆里活动双脚。

他失去了太多生命，但仍然留下了许多。如果连他都不去积极地、努力地感受并铭记这些生命创造的奇迹，还有谁会在无尽的时间里记得？你得活下去，利威尔，为了这些可爱的家伙活下去。

“我在想……”利威尔坐在床边，犹豫着。

“想要不要现在就回南极睡觉吗？”艾伦说，“去吧，你也不是第一次转身就走，至少这次，你在犹豫要不要和我告别。”

“不是。”利威尔摇摇头，“我不打算回南极了，我在想……”他抬起头，伸出手。

“你那看电影的日程安排，还算数吗？”

艾伦愣了一下，立刻站起来，“算数，现在就走。”

“吃大餐的承诺呢？”

“我会让你吃到撑。”

“别忘了点红茶。”

“嘿，”艾伦捧起利威尔的脸瞧他，“你还在皮囊里面吗，别是去了别的星球，留一个说胡话的程序陪我。”

“你不妨换一种猜测，我想作为一个普通人融入他们。”

艾伦停下脚步，深呼吸。他不能确定未来如何，不知道利威尔的胸膛会不会刻上新的伤口，不知道利威尔的恨与哀愁是否真的放下，不知道当下一次大灭绝来临他们如何面对彼此。但此时此刻，此时此刻——

他拧动门把手。

此时此刻，这将是个新的开始。

“我们走吧，美人殿下。”

End


End file.
